Viva La Vida
by foREVerAvengedSevenfold
Summary: A songfic about The Master, and his thoughts in end of time, as he was living in the wasteland, set to the song Viva La Vida by Coldplay, because i saw a great video on youtube about the master with this song playing in the background :D


_**short songfic to the song: viva la vida - coldplay. The Masters thoughts in the end of time when he was living in the wasteland, please review!**_

**_disclaimer: no characters in this story belong to me, neither does the song :(_**

**_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word._**

I used to rule this world, I was the master of all. I had millions of battleships, ready to take over the universe. And because of one stupid little human, I lost it all.

**_Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own _**

Now I'm sleeping in a wasteland, stuck on this horrid planet. Scavenging food of the streets, and trying not to get recognized as the old 'mad' prime minister. Oh, how the doctor would laugh if he could see me now… ****

I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes

every person who walked this filthy earth used to be terrified of me, the doctor made them forget the things I did. They have no idea how scared they should be of me,. They used to run screaming from me, and flinch just at the sound of my name…

**_Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_**

I think back to when this nightmare first started, just as I was going to kill that '_lovely_' (as _he_ would describe it) companion of the doctor's. Everyone on earth, shouting the doctor's name, giving him the power to become young again.****

One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me

The doctor wanted to keep me as his _pet_, I'd rather die. Did die, in fact. Rather be dead, than locked inside the TARDIS, spending the rest of eternity with the doctor. How did I put up with him as a kid?

**_And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_**

I run silently through the grassland, looking for something to eat. Anything to ease the hunger I felt, truth is though, no matter how much I eat, my dying body will always hunger for more. I look up, searching the distance for any signs of life, and I see the chalk cliff in the distance, not so long ago, my face was carved into every cliff, landmark, hill, mountain, or volcano in the world…******_Jerusalem_****_ bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field _**

I hear

The Toclafane—the _humans_—once flew through this field, killing everyone and everything I ordered, noisily slicing through skin and bone with their small razor sharp blades, I how I would kill to hear them noises once again…****

For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world

no matter how hard the Toclafane tried though, they could never find me Martha Jones. She travelled all around the world, unnoticed. Spreading the story of the doctor. If it wasn't for her, I would still me the master of this world.****

It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become

I killed so many, with the drums willing me on, calling me to war, driving me insane…I cant believe how far me and the doctor have change since our golden childhood days on Galifrey, neither of us would ever accept what the other has become…****

Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate

All the Jones' family threatened to kill me, but, come on! They should have been thankful to me. I could have done a lot worse to them. I killed half of humanity, and they were kicking off because they'd been enslaved? They were the lucky ones!

**_Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?_**

Freezing cold, I lay starving in a wasteland, and for the first time in my life, I wish the doctor was here, I wish I had took his offer, and gone with him in the TARDIS. Now that seems like he better option. After a while he would've let me out with him, I'm sure of it, he would be to compassionate to keep me locked in the TARDIS for all of time, he knows how that would feel for a time lord. But now I'm trapped, trapped on earth, trapped with the never ending drumbeat. Their driving me insane, and already, death is calling to me…


End file.
